A conventional system or device for displaying an image, such as a display, projector, or other imaging system, produces a displayed image by addressing an array of individual picture elements or pixels arranged in horizontal rows and vertical columns. A resolution of the displayed image is defined as the number of horizontal rows and vertical columns of individual pixels forming the displayed image. The resolution of the displayed image is affected by a resolution of the display device itself as well as a resolution of the image data processed by the display device and used to produce the displayed image.
Typically, to increase a resolution of the displayed image, the resolution of the display device as well as the resolution of the image data used to produce the displayed image must be increased. Increasing a resolution of the display device, however, increases a cost and complexity of the display device. In addition, higher resolution image data may not be available and/or may be difficult to generate.
Unfortunately, if one or more of the pixels of the display device is defective, the displayed image will replicate the defect. For example, if a pixel of the display device exhibits only an “ON” position, the pixel may produce a solid white square in the displayed image. In addition, if a pixel of the display device exhibits only an “OFF” position, the pixel may produce a solid black square in the displayed image. Thus, the affect of the defective pixel or pixels of the display device may be readily visible in the displayed image.
Accordingly, it is desired to increase a resolution of a displayed image without having to increase a resolution of a display device displaying the displayed image and/or with or without having to increase a resolution of image data used to produce the displayed image and/or reduce the affect of a defective pixel of the display device in the displayed image.